starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Sheev Palpatine
|nascimento = c. 84 anos antes da , Naboo |morte = , durante a |hidep = |especie = |genero = Masculino |altura = 1,73 metro |peso = |cabelo = Vermelho e cinza |olhos = Azuis, amarelos |pele = |cibernética = |hidec = |era = |afiliação = * * * * * |mestres = |aprendizes = * * *Darth Vader }} Sheev Palpatine, também conhecido como Darth Sidious, foi um Masculino que serviu como último da e Imperador do . Ele também foi um , um dos herdeiros da de . Seu mestre foi o Sábio, que, de acordo com a lenda, pôde influenciar as para criar vida e evitar que pessoas morressem. Palpatine eventualmente tomou como seu e matou seu mestre. Enquanto treinava Maul, Palpatine entrou em contato com de , um membro da , que contribuiu com os planos de Palpatine. Em paralelo, publicamente Palpatine era o modesto de , uma posição que ele usou para manipular eventos de acordo com seus planos. Trinta antes de sua ascensão imperial, Palpatine planejou a e usou a crise política como um pretexto para se eleger Supremo Chanceler pelo . Com a derrota de Maul pelas mãos dos , Palpatine passou a necessitar de um novo aprendiz. Dookan abandonou a Ordem Jedi e se juntou a Sidious, quem deu ao ex-Jedi o título de "Darth Tyranus". Juntos, eles formaram a para iniciar uma guerra galáctica. Como Chanceler Palpatine, Sidious recebeu poderes emergenciais para lidar com a crise separatista, e, com isso, ele criou o para lutar nas . Os s do Grande Exército foram secretamente comissionados pelos Sith, e cada soldado continha um com um pré-programado para eliminar os Jedi, os grandes inimigos dos Sith, quando a ordem fosse dada. No fim da guerra, Palpatine ganhara quase que todo o controle da República. Com seus poderes e um suposto atentado contro sua pessoa, Palpatine declarou os Jedi traidores e ordenou que os clones executassem a , o que levou à destruição da Ordem Jedi. Com seus principais inimigos derrotados, Palpatine se auto proclamou Imperador e transformou a República no Império Galáctico. Sidious também converteu o jovem , , para o e o nomeou "Darth Vader". Nos anos que se seguiram, Sidious transferiu a administração diária do Império para e passou boa parte de seu tempo em um antigo embaixo do , onde ele tentava usar o lado sombrio para remodelar para seus próprios fins. Enquanto isso, o Império se expandia pela galáxia, o que incluía a construção da para manter ordem e para ser um símbolo do medo. Entretanto, a recém-formada destruiu a enorme estação bélica, graças ao jovem piloto rebelde . Sidious encarregou Vader, pai de Luke, de ou destruir ou converter para o lado sombrio o garoto, e Vader acabou por levá-lo para seu mestre durante a . Lá, Sidious tentou converter Skywalker, mas ele resistiu e se negou a fazê-lo. Então, conforme Palpatine atacava Luke com a fim de matá-lo, Vader se redimiu e se virou contra seu mestre, destruindo Sidious e ele mesmo no processo. Através da redenção, Anakin Skywalker destruiu os Sith, enquanto os rebeldes destruíram a . Biografia Início de vida e carreira política thumb|250px|left|Senador Palpatine na época da [[Cânon:Invasão de Naboo|Invasão de Naboo]] Humano, Sheev Palpatine nasceu em uma família bastante influente no mundo de Naboo cerca de 84 anos antes da Batalha de Yavin.Tarkin''Em algum momento de sua juventude, ele conheceu Darth Plagueis, um Lorde Negro dos Sith, que o tomou como seu aprendiz com o nome Darth Sidious. Enquanto Sidious, ele aprendeu tudo que seu Mestre sabia sobre o lado sombrio da Força, e de tudo que a linhagem de Darth Bane aprendera sobre a Força. Ele também acabou por descobrir que Plagueis havia aprendido a manipular as midi-chlorians e, com isso, conseguia evitar que as pessoas morressem. A obsessão de Plagueis com a vida eterna eventualmente foi transmitida a Sidious, mas ele mais tarde admitiu que nunca aprendera tais mistérios de seu Mestre. Em sua forma pública, Sheev Palpatine iniciou uma carreira política e, eventualmente, com a ajuda de seu Mestre, conseguiu representar seu mundo natal no Senado Galáctico da República. Com sua ascensão ao poder garantida e aprendizado completo, Sidious matou Plagueis enquanto ele dormia, mantendo a tradição de traição que os aprendizes Sith sempre haviam feito com seus mestres uma vez que o treinamento fosse completo.Star Wars: Card Trader Uma vez eleito Senador de Naboo, Palpatine rapidamente se juntou ao partido governista do Chanceler Kalpana, e percebeu as disputas fervorosas e corrupção que assolavam a República. Sheev começou a estabelecer relações com aqueles que futuramente se tornariam seus colaboradores, como, por exemplo, Wilhuff Tarkin. A dupla se conheceu quando Tarkin era ainda um cadete da Academia Espacial do Setor Sullust. Tomando um interesse pelo jovem, Senador Palpatine resolveu ajudá-lo a realizar o que queria: se juntar ao Departamento Judicial—mas recomendou a ele uma carreira política também. Nos anos seguintes, o relacionamento deles se tornava cada vez mais próxima. Palpatine com frequência elogiava os talentos de habilidades de Tarkin e falava que eles eram muito parecidos: ambos vieram de planetas do interior da galáxia, mas eram destinados a ter grande impacto na história galáctica. Tarkin eventualmente se tornou uma das poucas pessoas que chamavam Palpatine por seu primeiro nome. Mantendo sua identidade Sith secreta da esfera pública, Sidious tomou para si mesmo a tarefa de executar o antigo plano dos Sith de derrubar a República e erguer em seu lugar um novo Império Sith, destruindo a Ordem Jedi no processo. À procura por um aprendiz Sith, Sidious viajou para o planeta Dathomir e conheceu a Irmã da Noite Dathomiriana Mãe Talzin. Combinando seus conhecimentos do lado sombrio da Força com os conhecimentos de Talzin das mágicas das Irmãs da Noite, o Lorde Sith prometeu tomar Talzin como seu aprendiz e braço direito. Entretanto, Sidious traiu Talzin e raptou seu filho pequeno, o Irmão da Noite Zabrak que seria seu verdadeiro aprendiz, Darth Maul. Sidious treinou de forma brutal Maul a fim de ser uma arma dos Sith, enxergando a valentia e habilidades de combate do Zabrak como algo valioso para seus planos. Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Parte Três Enquanto Sidious avançava no treinamento de Maul, ele entrou em contato com o Mestre Jedi Dookan, um dos membros mais respeitados e poderosos da Ordem Jedi. Um pensador político assim como Jedi, ele havia se frustado com a corrupção dentro da República. Gradualmente, Sidious conseguiu atrair Dookan para o lado sombrio, e o usou para avançar seus planos. Guerra em Naboo Invasão de Naboo Palpatine agiu para diminuir do Chanceler Supremo Finis Valorum, que virtualmente estava sem nenhum poder político e contava com o senador de Naboo como um amigo próximo e aliado, o que permitiu que Palpatine facilmente o manipulasse. Através de comunicações holográficas, Sidious conspirou com o Vice-rei da Federação de Comércio Nute Gunray para bloquear o planeta Naboo como protesto contra a taxação do Senado de rotas comerciais de sistemas estelares distantes. Desesperado pela inatividade do Senado, Valorum secretamente despachou dois Cavaleiros Jedi—Mestre Qui-Gon Jinn e seu Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi—como embaixadores para negociar com os líderes da Federação. Ao descobrir a identidade dos embaixadores, Sidious ordenou a invasão de Naboo e a execução dos Jedi; quando Gunray questionou a legalidade dessas ações, Sidious simplesmente disse que ele os faria legais. Os Neimoidianos agiram de acordo, mas os Jedi sobreviveram à tentativa de assassinato e escaparam da nave da Federação. Depois que Palpatine terminou sua comunicação com Gunray, a Rainha Padmé Amidala de Naboo o contactou sobre a Federação ter negado a chegada de embaixadores do Chanceler conforme prometido. Palpatine fingiu preocupação com essa revelação, mas foi cortado no meio de sua resposta pelas interferências nas comunicações de Naboo pela Federação do Comércio, o que significava invasão. O exército de droides da Federação procedeu com o ataque. Dentro de um dia, o exército ocupou a capital do plante, a cidade de Theed, e regiões próximas. Além disso, Amidala e sua comitiva foram capturados e depois ofereceu-se a ela um tratado que iria legalizar a invasão. Entretanto, os Jedi chegaram para resgatá-la, e conseguiram furar o bloqueio da Federação com a nave da Rainha. thumb|300px|Sidious apresenta seu aprendiz aos Neimodianos. Quando Gunray informou a Sidious que Amidala não havia assinado o tratado, o Lorde Sith então apresentou Darth Maul, que ele despachou para encontrar e recapturar a Rainha. Devido aos danos adquiridos durante o furo ao bloqueio, a nave de Amidala optou por pousar em Tatooine, um mundo desértico nos Territórios da Orla Exterior, para consertar a nave. Maul conseguiu obter a localização da Rainha e assegurou a seu mestre de que sua busca no planeta pouco povoado seria curta. Sidious disse para ele primeiro atacar os Jedi, e então capturar a Rainha uma vez que eles fossem mortos. Maul partiu para Tatooine, mas falhou em derrotar os Jedi e capturar a Rainha. A queda de Valorum e a ascensão de Palpatine thumb|left|250px|Palpatine convencendo sua rainha a declarar um [[Cânon:Voto de Desconfiança|Voto de Desconfiança no Chanceler Valorum.]] Apesar desses contratempos, Palpatine conseguiu se reunir com a Rainha Amidala em Coruscant, onde ele pretendia pleitar seu caso para o Chanceler Valorum diante o Senado Galáctico. Em uma reunião com Amidala, Palpatine disse para ela que o Senado já não mais se importava com o bem comum, e Valorum estava essencialmente sem poder sobre os senadores. Com ambos o Senado e Valorum descartados como opções, Palpatine ofereceu à Rainha: ela poderia declarar um Voto de Desconfiança no Chanceler Valorum e, com isso, forçar uma eleição de um líder mais efetivo, ou ela poderia levar o caso para as cortes, o que levaria ainda mais tempo. Desejando ação mais imediata para salvar, Amidala optou pela primeira opção. Durante a aguardada sessão do Senado, o representante da Federação, Lott Dod, fervorosamente se opôs às declarações de Palpatine e Amidala, e pediu para que um comitê fosse criado para investigar as acusações, enquanto o Mas Amedda manteve Valorum preso pelo regimento, forçando-o a reconhecer que a Federação estava usando seus direitos. Irritada, Amidala então anunciou seu Voto de Desconfiança. Dentro de momentos, centenas de Senadores começaram a discutir sobre a decisão de Amidala, deixando Valorum estupefato. O repentino vácuo de poder levou à nomeação de Palpatine como Chanceler Supremo, junto com Bail Antilles de Alderaan e Ainlee Teem de Malastare. Quando ele anunciou sua nomeação para Amidala, porém, a Rainha declarou que retornaria para Naboo para reconquistar seu mundo da Federação do Comércio da forma que ela conseguisse. Palpatine mostrou preocupação e tentou convencê-la a ficar em Coruscant, onde era seguro. Ela partiu mesmo assim, levando Qui-Gon Jinn e Obi-Wan Kenobi com ela para sua proteção. Batalha de Naboo Sidious contactou os Neimoidianos em Naboo, instruindo-os a matar Amidala quando ela chegasse, e ele enviou Maul para acompanha-los a fim de garantir que eles cumprissem a missão e que os Jedi fossem eliminados. Enquanto Palpatine cuidava da eleição para Chanceler em Coruscant, ele conseguiu tempo para acompanhar o progresso dos Neimoidianos. Contra suas expectativas, Amidala não só conseguiu escapar de Gunray como também formou uma aliança com os Gungans e juntos formaram um exército no pântano do planeta para atacar a força de ocupação da Federação. Ele duvidou que ela duraria cinco minutos nesse combate, e aprovou o plano de Gunray de interceptar os Gungans. thumb|250px|Palpatine compareceu ao funeral de Qui-Gon Jinn. Eventualmente, Palpatine ganhou a eleição à Chancelaria. Entretanto, a Federação do Comércio foi derrotada, Gunray foi capturado pelas forças de Amidala e Maul presumidamente foi morto pelas mãos de Obi-Wan Kenobi, embora tenha matado Qui-Gon Jinn, em cujo funeral Palpatine mais tarde compareceria, antes de ser derrotado. Palpatine também soube de que muito da vitória dos Naboo se deu graças à intervenção de Anakin Skywalker, um garoto jovem, escravo recém-liberto de Tatooine que tinha alta sensibilidade à Força. Depois de muito debate, o Conselho Jedi decidiu que Skywalker seria aprendiz de Kenobi como Jedi. Palpatine pessoalmente parabenizou ambos durante a celebração em Naboo, dizendo a Anakin que sua carreira seria acompanhada com "muito interesse". Mais preparações Nos dez anos seguintes, o Chanceler Supremo Palpatine manteve uma reputação favorável de homem gentil que agia de acordo com o bem de todos, e o público continuava sem conhecer sua verdadeira e insidiosa personalidade. Enquanto Anakin Skywalker crescia, sua relação com Palpatine se estreitava; em várias ocasiões, Palpatine apontava Skywalker como o Jedi mais talentoso que ele conhecera, alguém que poderia superar até mesmo Yoda, o Grão-Mestre do Alto Conselho Jedi. Anakin, que começava a se frustrar com a rigidez do estilo de vida Jedi sobre a tutela de Kenobi, admirava os elogios de Palpatine. Com isso, Sidious planejava ganhar a confiança de Skywalker e eventualmente tornar-lo seu aprendiz Sith. Com a aparente morte de Maul, Sidious precisava de um novo aprendiz, então ele se voltou para Dookan para preencher esse papel. Dookan deixou a Ordem Jedi e reivindicou sua riqueza e seu título de Conde de Serenno. Com a conversão de Dookan—intitulado Darth Tyranus—os Sith orquestraram a morte do Mestre Jedi Sifo-Dyas e tomaram sua clientela para a comissão para um exército clone produzido em Kamino; esse evento foi subsequentemente coberto quando Dookan apagou todos os registros de Kamino dos Arquivos Jedi. Posteriormente, o caçador de recompensas Jango Fett foi contratado para ser o modelo genético dos clones, e os clones receberam um chip inibidor contendo um protocolo que garantiria sua total obediência a Palpatine quando chegasse a hora. Preparando as fundações O Chanceler Palpatine visitou o Templo Jedi várias vezes e acompanhou o treinamento Jedi de Anakin Skywalker, valorizando o progresso do jovem Padawan no combate com sabre de luz. Ele pôde perceber que Anakin estava muito condicionado às suas emoções, e então ele pediu ao Mestre Mace Windu para enviá-lo a ele, alegando que ele poderia ajudar com a formação do jovem.Obi-Wan & Anakin, Parte I Quando Anakin chegou, acompanhando de seu Mestre Obi-Wan Kenobi, Palpatine pediu para ser acompanhando em uma caminhada nos níveis subterrâneos de Coruscant. Mestre Kenobi alterou para o fato que Anakin ainda não era um Jedi pleno, e Palpatine e ele poderiam enfrentar situações perigosas, mas o Chanceler aparentou não se incomodar com isso. Então, disfarçados como viajantes, a dupla chegou ao Nível 2685, um lugar que Palpatine alegou ir com frequência quando o seu serviço permitia, para tentar fazer algum bem. Eventualmente eles chegaramo ao Clube Kasakar.Obi-Wan & Anakin, Parte II Ali, Palpatine demonstrou falsa inveja da vida de jovens Padawans Jedi, que já era decidida e estabelecida desde cedo, e que, portanto, se diferenciava da vida política, que era formada de escolhas problemáticas e difíceis. Ele também explicou que aquele clube era cheio de Senadores. Em particular, o Chanceler indicou o Senador Colandrus, um Tarsunt que frequentava o espaço para jogar e apostar. Enquanto o Tarsaunt estava apostando em uma mesa, Palpatine disse a Anakin que aquele Senador era corrupto, mas não havia provas disso. Decepcionado com essa realidade, Skywalker usou a Força para controlar a última jogada de Colandrus no dado, fazendo o Senador perder muito dinheiro. Com isso, Palpatine riu da situação, mas Colandrus o escutou e chamou seu guarda-costas nele, mas o Chanceler disfarçado esquivou da situação explicando que "seu filho" havia contado uma boa piada, e a dupla sairia do lugar imediatamente. Ainda que não totalmente convencido, Colandrus permitiu que eles fossem embora livremente.Obi-Wan & Anakin, Parte III thumb|300px|left|Palpatine conversa com Anakin Skywalker sobre sua vida no Templo Jedi. Assim que a dupla voltou ao escritório do Chanceler, Palpatine se desculpou a Anakin por o envolver em uma questão do Senado. Anakin disse que os Jedi poderiam prender o Senador Colandrus, mas Palpatine respondeu que a Ordem Jedi não era subordinada ao Chanceler, já que, se fosse, isso caracterizaria Palpatine como um ditador. Ele também pediu ao garoto que não contasse a seus Mestres sobre o ocorrido, e depois perguntou se ele era feliz no templo e, quando Anakin respondeu positivo, Palpatine sentiu a resposta através da Força. Logo mais, ele agradeceu Skywalker por seu papel decisivo na Batalha de Naboo e disse que sempre haveria lugar para ele junto ao Chanceler, e ele poderia fazer excelente uso de um jovem rapaz tão extraordinário como Anakin.Obi-Wan & Anakin, Parte IV Guerras Clônicas Crise separatista Sob o comando de Sidious, Dookan convenceu milhares de sistemas estelares a declarar sua independência da República Galáctica, formando, assim, a Confederação de Sistemas Independentes, com Conde Dookan como líder. Muitas organizações comerciais—incluindo a Federação do Comércio—declararam seus exércitos droides leais à Confederação. Com uma guerra iminente e um número insuficiente de Jedi para manter a paz galáctica, o Senado propôs para voto a criação do Grande Exército da República. Ao chegar a Coruscant para votar sobre o assunto, a sucessora de Palpatine como Senador por Naboo, ex-Rainha Padmé Amidala por pouco escapou de uma tentativa de assassinato realizada por Zam Wesell em nome de um vingativo Nute Gunray. Palpatine votara para adiar a votação e colocara a Senadora sob a proteção do Cavaleiro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi e seu Padawan Anakin Skywalker, seus antigos aliados da Batalha de Naboo dez anos atrás. Depois de uma segunda tentativa contra a vida de Amidala, Skywalker foid designado para protegê-la em sua viagem de retorno a seu planeta natal, Naboo. A dupla secretamente começou a se apaixonar e isso, juntamente com a descoberta por Anakin da morte de sua mãe, Shmi Skywalker, pelas mãos do Povo da Areia no planeta Tatooine, levaria o jovem Jedi cada vez mais perto do lado sombrio da Força, e cada vez mais vulnerável às manipulações de Sidious. thumb|250px|Palpatine "relutantemente" aceita poderes emergenciais. Entretanto, quando foi revelado que os Separatistas estavam secretamente construindo um exército de droides de batalha, Palpatine usou a situação para que ele ganhasse poderes emergenciais do Senado pelo Representante Jar Jar Binks. Durante a sessão, Palpatine fingiu relutância em aceitar essa autoridaded, prometendo retorná-la ao Senado uma vez que a crise fosse contornada. Seu primeiro ato foi permitir o uso de um exército clone, que havia sido descoberto por Kenobi em Kamino, para defesa contra a ameaça Separatista; de imediato, isso resultou na Batalha de Geonosis, que serviu como abertura das Guerras Clônicas. Depois que o modelo genético dos clones, Jango Fett, foi morto na batalha e as lideranças Separatistas escaparam de Geonosis, Dookan se encontrou com Sidious com não apenas as boas notícias de que a guerra que Sidious vinha planejando há tempos havia começado mas também com planos de uma superarma geonosiana que poderia ser usada no futuro. Sidious estava contente com os resultados, e, enquanto ele e alguns líderes do Senado observavam enquanto os exércitos da República marchavam em direção à guerra, Anakin e Padmé secretamente se casavam em Naboo com apenas duas testemunhas—os droides C-3PO e R2-D2. Sidious se aproveitaria disso para atrair Anakin para o lado sombrio posteriormente. Chanceler em guerra Conforme a guerra ia prosseguindo, Dookan teve sua nave abatida em Vanqor e foi capturado pela Gangue Ohnaka. Kenobi e Skywalker foram enviados para verificar as demandas do líder, Hondo Ohnaka, para entregar o Conde à República, e o Senador Kharrus e o Representante Binks foram enviados para entregar o pagamento. Entretanto, Dookan escapou. thumb|300px|left|Palpatine e Doutora Boll determinam o futuro da Fera Zillo. Durante a Batalha de Malastare, a Fera Zillo foi acidentalmente despertada e Palpatine queria inicialmente que a criatura fosse morta, mas mudou de ideia quando a Dourtora Sionver Boll e Skywalker comentaram sobre a carcaça altamente resistente da criatura, que era impenetrável por sabres de luz. A Fera Zillo foi, então, capturada inconsciente e transportada para Coruscant. Ela se libertou de seus compartimentos e saiu para o Distrito do Senado, causando pânico, mas acabou sendo morta por gás venenoso. Palpatine ordenou que Boll clonasse o animal. Durante a crise de reféns do Senado, Cad Bane exigiu a libertação de Ziro o Hutt da prisão em troca dos Senadores reféns. Palpatine relutantemente cedeu depois que Skywalker foi subjugado pela gangue de Bane. No ano seguinte, Em "Heroes on Both Sides", afirma que seu marido foi durante uma que ocorreu pelo menos um ano antes. Consequentemente, os eventos de "Heroes on Both Sides" acontecem pelo menos uma ano após o início das . Já que coloca "Nightsisters" depois de "Heroes on Both Sides", concluí-se que "Nightsisters" também acontece um ano depois do início da guerra. enquanto o Senado estava considerando desregulamentar os bancos para aumentar o fundo financeiro para a guerra, Palpatine foi informado por Amidala que o Senado Separatista estava considerando negociar pela paz, liderados por Mina Bonteri. Dookan conseguiu com que a rede de distribuição central de energia de Coruscant fosse bombardeada e também encenou um ataque contra a Confederação, que matou Bonteri e culpou a República, aniquilando qualquer esperança por paz. Um projeto de lei para mais soldados clone foi aprovado, e Palpatine disse para a desapontada Amidala que, com mais tropas, talvez a guerra acabasse mais rápido. Sidious ordenou que Dookan se aliasse com o ressurgente Império Escravista Zygerriano, explicando que os Impérios Sith no passado foram erguidos nas costas de escravos e o Império deles não seria exceção. Eles logo planejaram que caçadores de recompensa como Cad Bane e Rako Hardeen "sequestrassem" Palpatine durante o Festival da Luz em Naboo. Kenobi se infiltrou no plano e ajudou os Jedi a evitá-lo, embalando-os em uma falsa sensação de segurança. Dookan apareceu durante a noite depois do festival mas foi derrotado e forçado a fugir. Retorno de Darth Maul thumb|300px|Sidious duela com Maul e Savage Opress No ano seguinte, De acordo com Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, foi presumido morto por doze anos, desde sua derrota em até seu retorno no episódio "Brothers". Já que o Episódio I acontece dez anos antes do início das Guerras Clônicas, "Brothers" acontece no segundo ano da guerra. Maul retornou à ativa depois de mais de uma década escondido, com seu irmão Savage Opress agora atuando como seu aprendiz. Os Jedi se alarmaram com a situação, mas Palpatine discordava, convencendo Yoda que os Separatistas deveria ser a preocupação primária da Ordem e que a vingança de Maul era um assunto pessoal que Kenobi deveria resolver. Quando Maul tomou controle de Mandalore, o planeta mais poderoso do Conselho de Sistemas Neutros, Sidious viajou pessoalmente para Sundari, capital de Mandalore, onde ele duelou com Maul e seu irmão. Sidious matou Savage e trouxe Maul aos joelhos, mas decidiu não matá-lo, prevendo que seu aprendiz caído poderia lhe ser útil. < Palpatine presidiu a sessão do julgamento de Ahsoka Tano, que era acusada de bombardear o Templo Jedi. Enquanto ele preparava para entregar o veredito, Skywalker interrompeu a sessão levando consigo Barris Offee, que confessou o crime. Manipulando os dois lados thumb|275px|left|Palpatine conversando sozinho com Fives. Quando o soldado clone "Tup" matou a Mestre Jedi Tiplee durante a Batalha de Ringo Vinda, esse evento ameaçou expor a Ordem 66. Depois que Tup morreu, Palpatine pediu que seu corpo fosse levado para Instalação Médica da Grande República para autópsia. Shaak Ti e Nala Se levaram o clone rebelde "Fives" para Palpatine, que tinha descoberto os chips inibidores que eram implantados em cada clone, e ele acreditava que faziam parte de uma conspiração Separatista. Palpatine pediu um momento a sós com Fives e, juntamente com seus guardas, encenou um ataque do clone rebelde, fazendo com que Fives parecesse louco e, com isso, fosse desacreditado. O Chanceler informou aos Jedi que um parasita nativo de Ringo Vida era responsável pelo comportamento de Tup e Fives. Durante uma missão diplomática para Scipio, a Senadora Padmé Amidala soube de Rush Clovis que o Clã Bancário InterGaláctico havia ido à falência. Palpatine disse para ela confiar em Clovis, enquanto ele contratava o caçador de recompensas Embo para assassiná-los em nome do Clã. Palpatine e Dookan concordaram em tornar Clovis a nova liderança do Clã Bancário: o governo Muun prendeu o Núcleo Cinco, e Clovis foi eleito por uma maioria do Senado para substituí-lo. Dookan chantageou Clovis para ele aumentar os juros sob a República e enviou uma frota para bloquear Scipio, e Palpatine, em resposta, enviou uma frota comandada por Skywalker. Enquanto Scipio caia sob domínio da República e Clovis cometia suicídio, os Muuns cederam controle dos bancos para o Gabinete do Chanceler. Quando a Rainha Julia de Bardotta pediu ajuda para o Senado acerca do desaparecimento de vários Mestres Dagoyanos, Palpatine ofereceu enviar os Senadores Bail Organa e Padmé Amidala, mas ela insistiu no auxílio do Representante Binks. Palpatine, então, informou a situação ao Conselho Jedi, que, em resposta, enviou o Mestre Mace Windu para acompanhar o Representante. Palpatine recebeu a visita de Yoda em seu gabinete quando os Jedi descobriram o sabre de luz de Zaifo-Vias em uma nave que disparara um sinal de socorro. Até onde a Ordem sabia, Zaifo-Vias havia morrido em uma missão a Felucia, mas os detalhes foram selados pelo Gabinete do Chanceler. Palpatine disse para Yoda ir consultar Valorum, enquanto ele foi contactar Dookan via holograma para reclamar sobre essa ponta solta, ordenando que o Conde resolvesse essa questão. Dookan acabou impedindo que Kenobi e Skywalker soubessem quem havia matado Zaifo-Vias, mas eles ainda sim deduziram que os Sith eram responsáveis pela criação do exército clone. thumb|300px|Sidious e Dookan lançam uma ilusão sombria sobre Mestre Yoda. Quando Yoda entrou no Vale dos Lordes Negros em Moraband durante uma jornada pessoal para descobrir a imortalidade, Sidious e Dookan puderam sentir sua presença e se encontraram em Coruscant. Explorando a conexão que existia entre Dookan e Yoda, Sidious usou um feitiço em Balc para lançar uma ilusão sombria sob o Mestre Jedi. Usando a aparência de Zaifo-Vias, ele ofereceu revelar sua identidade se o Jedi se juntasse a ele, mas Yoda recusou. A ilusão então fez parecer que o Mestre estava a caminho do prédio em Coruscant onde estavam os Sith junto com Skywalker e a 501ª Legião. No desenrolar da ilusão, Yoda recusou abir mão da vida de Skywalker para derrotar Sidious, e, ao invés disso, demonstrou estar disposto a se sacrificar para salvar o Escolhido. Com isso, a ilusão de Sidious falhou: o Mestre Jedi ganhara. Enquanto isso, super commandos Mandalorianos libertaram Maul de seu encarceramento no Pináculo em Stygeon Prime.Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Parte Um Maul pediu ajuda a Mãe Talzin depois que General Grievous derrotou suas forças em Zanbar, o que era exatamente o que Sidious e Dookan queriam. Talzin antecipou isso e ordenou que seu filho atraísse os Separatistas para Ord Mantell, onde a Sombra Coletiva derrotou e capturou Dookan.Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Parte Dois Maul contactou Sidious e o informou sobre a captura de Grievous e Dookan, e Sidious respondeu que o Zabrak deveria matá-los, dizendo que eles não teriam mais utilidade para ele. Depois, Maul mandou prenderem Grievous e tentou convencer Dookan a se aliar com ele. Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Parte Três thumb|left|250px|Sidious batalha Talzin e Maul. Maul e Dookan viajaram para Dathomir, onde Talzin pretendia sugar a força vital de Dookan par ela ganhar um corpo físico. Sidious e Grievous também chegaram ao planeta e atacaram Maul e um Dookan possuído por Talzin. Depois de fortemente atacada por relâmpados da Força de Sidious, Talzin abandonou o corpo de Dookan e reganhou forma física. Eventualmente, Dookan se recuperou e ajudou seu mestre a combater Talzin com raios. Sem alternativa, Talzin se sacrificou para permitir que Maul, seu filho, escapasse com vida. Grievous fincou dois sabres de luz no corpo de Talzin, matando-a de uma vez por todas. Apesar da fuga de Maul, Sidious estava satisfeito com a destruição da Sombra Coletiva.Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Parte Quatro Fim de jogo Capturado por General Grievous Dezenove anos antes da Batalha de Yavin, General Grievous invadiu Coruscant para ajudar Sidious a forjar a captura de seu alter ego. Chanceler Palpatine foi resgatado por Anakin Skywalker e Obi-Wan Kenobi, com o Chanceler convencendo Skywalker a matar Conde Dookan depois que o Jedi derrotou o Lorde Sith em um duelo. A queda de Anakin Skywalker Depois da Batalha de Coruscant, Sidious começou a se preparar para o fim da guerra. Skywalker, que havia sido exaltado como herói por ter matado o líder Separatista, Conde Dookan, e ter resgatado o líder da República, o Chanceler, vinha tendo visões de sua esposa morrendo durante o parto de seus recém-descobertos filhos. Sidious decidiu se aproveitar disso. Durante os dias seguintes, a relação entre os dois continuou a se fortalecer. Eventualmente, Palpatine indicou Skywalker ao Conselho Jedi como seu representante pessoal. Enquanto isso, os Jedi começavam a desconfiar do Chanceler, que vinha acumulando cada vez mais poder e controle durante a guerra. O Conselho, muito descontente com a nomeação de Skywalker por uma pessoa que não pertencia à Ordem, não deu a Anakin o título de Mestre Jedi. Essa atitude acabou por ser benéfica aos planos de Sidious. O Conselho, entretanto, decidiu usar a nomeação como uma oportunidade para espiar Palpatine. Skywalker, que se sentiu insultado com essa cobrança, concordou a contra gosto e começou a dedicar seu tempo para conhecer o Chanceler melhor. Alguns Jedi, como Mace Windu, estavam preocupados com o relacionamento deles, sentindo que poderia ser perigoso aproximar os dois. Windu eventualmente percebeu que o lado sombrio envolvia o Chanceler. thumb|300px|Palpatine conta a Anakin a tragédia de [[Cânon:Darth Plagueis|Darth Plagueis.]] Durante um espetáculo, Palpatine contou a Anakin que sabia que o Conselho estava usando o jovem Jedi para espiá-lo. Juntamente com isso, Skywalker já vinha perdendo a confiança no Conselho Jedi, abalado com o medo de perder sua esposa. Isso permitiu que Palpatine orquestrasse a queda de Anakin para o lado sombrio ao contar a história de seu Mestre, a "Tragédia de Darth Plagueis, o Sábio". De acordo com a história, Plagueis era tão poderoso com a Força que ele podia usá-la para "salvar aqueles de quem ele gostava da morte". Skywalker, encantado com a história, naturalmente desejou saber mais sobre esse poder e perguntou a Palpatine se ele era possível aprendê-lo, pergunta a qual o Chanceler respondeu simplesmente "Não de um Jedi". Com o desenrolar da guerra, Anakin foi conversar com o Chanceler sobre a Batalha de Utapau. Skywalker expressou seu desapontamento pelo fato de ele não ter sido escolhido para a missão. Palpatine disse a Anakin que o Conselho não confiava nele e que os Jedi estavam planejando tomar o controle da República. Foi nesse momento em que Palpatine revelou ao Jedi que ele fora treinado nos caminhos da Força, "até mesmo na natureza do lado sombrio". Isso rapidamente fez com que Skywalker concluísse que Palpatine era o Lorde Sith que os Jedi há tempos estavam procurando. Com isso, Palpatine falou para Skywalker que ele poderia ensiná-lo a salvar a vida de sua esposa. Skywalker, que naquele momento queria matá-lo, decidiu entregá-lo ao Conselho Jedi. Duelo no Gabinete do Chanceler thumb|300px|left|Sidious é desfigurado por seus próprios relâmpados da Força durante combate com Mace Windu. Mace Windu, depois de saber de Anakin que Chanceler Palpatine era, de fato, o Lorde Negro dos Sith, partiu para confrontá-lo junto com os Mestres Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar e Seasee Tiin. Windu e os outros três Jedi agressivamente ligaram seus sabres de luz ao chegar no gabinete, com Windu declarando que o Chanceler estava preso. Depois de chamar o ato de traição, Sidious puxou seu sabre de luz e partiu para cima dos Jedi. Em meros segundos, ele matou Kolar, Tiin e Fisto, deixando Windu sozinho para enfrentá-lo. Apesar de Sidious inicialmente ter a vantagem, Windu eventualmente o desarmou, derrubando-o no chão e mantendo-o sob seu sabre de luz. Nesse exato momento, Anakin chegava ao gabinete do Chanceler. Com isso, Sidious atacou Windu com relâmpagos da Força, mas o Mestre Jedi os refletiu com seu sabre de luz de volta para o Lorde Sith. Assim, Sidious pediu a Anakin ajuda para derrotar o Jedi, chamando-o de traidor, e Windu disse a Skywalker que Sidious que era o traidor e que ele precisava morrer. Anakin se recusou, dizendo que ele deveria ser julgado, mas Mace disse que ele controlava o Senado e as Cortes e, por isso, era "muito perigoso ser deixado vivo". Decidindo que a vida de sua esposa era mais importante que sua lealdade à Ordem Jedi, Skywalker interviu, cortando a mão do Mestre Jedi e dando abertura para Sidious atacar Windu com mais relâmpagos da Força, arremessando-o da janela de seu gabinete. Anakin, abatido com o que tinha acabado de fazer, acabou se ajoelhando a Sidious, concordando em se juntar ao lado sombrio com a condição de aprender a salvar a vida de Padmé. Assim, Sidious deu ao jovem o nome de Darth Vader. Sidious instruiu Vader a exterminar os Jedi, a quem Sidious acusou de estarem tramando derrubar a República, assim como exterminar os líderes Separatistas em Mustafar. Ordem 66 e ascensão da Nova Ordem thumb|300px|Palpatine decreta a [[Cânon:Ordem 66|Ordem 66.]] Antes do começo das Guerras Clônicas, Sidious havia instruído seu aprendiz na época, Darth Tyranus, a implantar nos soldados clones da República chips inibidores em seus cérebros. Isso permitiria que eles ordenassem aos clones o que eles quisessem, com o objetivo de destruir os Jedi. Com um simples comando, os clones entrariam em um estado semelhante a transe e executariam qualquer ordem que recebessem. Quando o mais novo aprendiz de Sidious, Darth Vader, foi enviado para matar os Jedi em seu Templo, Palpatine contactou os vários comandantes clones e decretou a Ordem 66, que determinava a imediata aniquilação dos Generais Jedi. Graças a isso, os soldados clones, que tinham formado uma profunda relação com seus Generais durante a guerra, se voltaram contra eles e conseguiram exterminar a vasta maioria da Ordem, com exceção de poucos, entre eles, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda e Caleb Dume.Um Novo Amanhecer Palpatine, enquanto isso, solicitou uma sessão especial no Senado, na qual ele acusou os Jedi por tentarem matá-lo e tomar o poder. Ele anunciou que a República seria reorganizada como o primeiro Império Galáctico. Duelo com Yoda e nascimento de Vader thumb|left|250px|Sidious e Yoda duelam na Câmera do Senado Galáctico. Kenobi e Yoda perceberam o que estava acontecendo e resolveram enfrentar os Sith: Obi-Wan foi para Mustafar enfrentar seu antigo aprendiz e Yoda foi atrás do Imperador pessoalmente. Yoda surpreendeu Palpatine, que disse que sua arrogância havia o cegado e que seu novo aprendiz seria bem mais poderoso do que ambos, ao quê Yoda respondeu que a fé de Sidious no lado negro, assim como sua fé em Vader, estavam muito enganadas. Os dois duelaram na Câmera do Senado, duelo que acabou em empate, com os dois oponentes terminando separados um do outro. Como resultado, Yoda foi para o exílio. Vader, nesse meio tempo, perdeu o combate com Kenobi, e terminou gravemente ferido e deixado para morrer no solo de Mustafar. Sidious, sentindo a derrota de Vader, ordenou que clones o acompanhassem para preparar uma cápsula médica. Como resultado dos ferimentos, Vader foi medicamente reconstruído em um ciborgue. Uma vez terminada a operação, Vader perguntou por Amidala, e Sidious respondeu que o jovem, em sua raiva, havia a matado. Com isso, o último resquício de Anakin Skywalker desapareceu e Darth Vader havia oficialmente nascido. Era do Império thumb|Sidious e Vader lutam contra insurgentes depois de uma armadilha em Ryloth. Depois da criação de seu Império Sith, Sidious se estabeleceu no antigo Templo Jedi em Coruscant, transformando-o em seu Palácio Imperial. Os Jedi haviam construído seu templo sob um antigo santuário Sith, a fim de neutralizar o poder sombrio que brotava de suas profundezas. Sidious confiou a reabertura e restauração do templo a droides sob a supervisão de 11-4D, um droide de protocolo que havia outrora pertencido a Darth Plagueis. Missão a Ryloth Em 11 anos antes da Batalha de Yavin, Palpatine realizou uma visita ao planeta Ryloth juntamente com seu aprendiz Darth Vader para entender melhor a resistência Ryloth Livre que estava causando problemas no planeta. Uma nova ameaça Com a grande maioria dos Jedi derrotados, Sidious se sentia seguro com sua gigantesca força militar e domínio de grande parte da galáxia conhecida. Apesar disso, postos remanescentes Separatistas e Jedi sobreviventes iriam se opor ao regime estabelecido. Procurando assegurar o centro, o Imperador apoiava excursões militares massivas para os Territórios da Orla Exterior com o intuito de trazer mais sistemas para o Império. Com seu objetivo final de transformar a realidade em algo de sua própria criação, um Império onipotente permitiria que todos os habitantes da galáxia fariam parte de seu reinado sombrio. Apesar da quase total extinção da Ordem Jedi, crianças sensíveis à Força ainda nasciam ao redor da galáxia. A fim de combater essa possível ameaça, Sidious criou os Inquisidores compostos por Adeptos do Lado Sombrio e ordenou que seu aprendiz, Darth Vader, contatasse um inquisidor Pau'ano para caçá-los e destruí-los se eles não servissem ao Império.Star Wars Rebels: A Fagulha de Uma Rebelião Durante o décimo quinto Dia do Império, feriado que celebrava o aniversário da ascensão do Império, o Imperador convidou a Governadora de Lothal Arihnda Pryce para comemorar com ele em Coruscant. Depois da morte do Grande Inquisidor pelas mãos de Kanan Jarrus, Sidious despachou Vader para Lothal como uma solução alternativa para o crescente problema da rebelião. O Imperador foi contactado por Vader depois que ele derrotou a frota rebelde no sistema Lothal. Vader informou ao seu Mestre que descobrira que sua antiga aprendiz Jedi, Ahsoka Tano, ainda estava viva. Sidious estava satisfeito com essa notícia, já que Tano possivelmente saberia do paradeiro de outros Jedi sobreviventes, embora Vader estava mais interessado seu antigo Mestre Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Sidious falou para seu aprendiz ter paciência e mandou que ele despachasse outro Inquisidor para caçar Tano e os outros Jedi descobertos em Lothal. Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal Aparições *''Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan & Anakin, Parte I'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan & Anakin, Parte II'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' filme * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Parte One'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Parte Two'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Parte Three'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Parte Four'' *''Discípulo Sombrio'' * *''Star Wars: Kanan 1: O Último Padawan, Parte I: Luta'' *''Star Wars: Kanan 2: O Último Padawan, Parte II: Voo'' *''Star Wars: Kanan 5: O Último Padawan, Parte V: Release'' * *''Lordes dos Sith'' *''Tarkin'' *''Um Novo Amanhecer'' * *''Ezra's Gamble'' *''Star Wars Rebels: A Fagulha de Uma Rebelião'' *''Droids in Distress'' livro *''Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' * * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' *''Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice'' *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' * * * * *''A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: Princesa Leia, Parte II'' *''Star Wars: Princesa Leia, Parte V'' *''Herdeiro do Jedi'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Ataca'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Ataca, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 2: Vader, Parte II'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 3: Vader, Parte III'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 4: Vader, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 5: Vader, Parte V'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 6: Vader, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Parte I'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader Annual 1'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 16: The Shu-torun War, Parte I'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Battlefront: Twilight Company'' *''Star Wars: Lando, Parte I'' *''Star Wars: Lando, Parte II'' *''Star Wars: Lando, Parte V'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' * *''O Império Contra-Ataca: Então Você Quer Ser um Jedi?'' *''Alvo em Movimento: Uma Aventura da Princesa Leia'' * *''Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Marcas da Guerra'' *"The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku" *[[Star Wars: The Force Awakens (romance infanto-juvenil)|''Star Wars'': Episódio VII O Despertar da Força romance infanto-juvenil]] Aparições não-canônicas *''William Shakespeare's The Phantom of Menace: Star Wars Part the First'' *''Disney Infinity 3.0'' *''Epic Yarns: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Epic Yarns: Return of the Jedi'' }} Fontes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Meet the Rebels'' *''Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide'' *''Ultimate Sticker Collection: Star Wars Rebels'' * *''Star Wars in 100 Scenes'' *''Ultimate Star Wars'' * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook'' *[https://playstarwarsuprising.com Star Wars: Uprising official site] *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Power!'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''Star Wars: Ships of the Galaxy'' * *''Star Wars: Rey's Survival Guide'' *''I Am a Jedi'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas e referências }} Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Machos Categoria:Naboos Categoria:Lordes Negros dos Sith Categoria:Chanceleres Supremos Categoria:Torturadores e interrogadores Categoria:Imperadores Galácticos Categoria:Liderança Separatista